Talk:Starter Pokémon
If the Fire starters are based on the Chinese zodiac and one of the signs of the Chinese zodiac is a dog, then how is Fennekin not based on the dog? A fox is a wild relative of dogs. I just don't see why there is a strict divide when it comes to considering Fennekin as being in line with the previous fire-type starters. :Sure a fox is a relative of dogs but he is a fox and it doesn't make no any sense at all that a fox can easily represent a dog by the Chinese zodiac because it isn't right + it doesn't make no any sense at all. Not because a fox is a relative of a dog doesn't mean Fennekin represents a dog in the Chinese zodiac circle, it can be compared as Nintetales also being a fox which that Pokémon also represents a dog in the Chinese zodiac. Sorry, but it doesn't make no any sense that Fennekin can represent a dog in the Chinese zodiac because he is a fox, being a relative of a dog doesn't cut it. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:33, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :::That's kind of a hollow argument. These are pokémon we're talking about, not actual animals. Each pokémon is a loose translation/amalgamation of real life animals. I'm sure it also makes no sense that a squirrel/porcupine would be considered a grass type by real-world standards, but there's Chespin. Also, by your standards, Chimchar should not be considered the Monkey of the Chinese zodiac because chimpanzees are not actually monkeys themselves. They are apes, which is a completely different family of primates, and are actually more closely related to humans than to actual monkeys. The same can be said for Cyndaquil, who is based on an echidna more so than any rat I've seen. So, if that logic applies, its either that Cyndaquil and Chimchar are out or Fennekin is in. How is it okay to make an exception in Cyndaquil and Chimchar's cases, but not in Fennekin's???? Zeeguy91 (talk) 23:54, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I edited it to say that Fennekin's the Dog again. I think it only makes sense because of the fact that Pokémon usually associates certain animals with others when in real life, there might only be a tenuous connection between the actual animals. But, hey its for children. I'm sure that Sugimori was associating foxes and dogs just as he associated chimps and monkeys and echidnas and rats. Zeeguy91 (talk) 00:00, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Stop acting unprofessional. Let me explain: Each fire-type Pokémon has almost the same appearance as the Chinese zodiac, such as Cyndaquil has almost the same appearance as a rat and Chimchar has almost the same appearance as a monkey and Tepig has the appearance as a pig and Charmander has the appearance of a young dragon. Fennekin has more the appearance of a fox than of a dog, stop acting that you're blind to see the difference between a fox and a dog because the two things that you've told me doesn't make no any sense. Chespin has nothing to do with the Chinese zodiacs also the previous fire starter type Pokémons are based on the Chinese zodiacs because of their appearance not because their actual appearance. Fennekin has NOT the appearance of a dog, but HAS the appearance of a fox. So don't change that Fennekin has been based on a Dog Chinese zodiac sign because it doesn't make no any sense. If you keep continue on like that then I'll have to report this. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 06:19, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::You're not getting my point and you're trying to twist my argument into something its not. The bottom line is that Sugimori groups animals together as the inspirations for these Pokémon, even if they aren't remotely related. Does Cyndaquil look like a rat or a mouse to you?? No, and its even been identified as being based on an echidna or a shrew, which are two animals who aren't even related to rats or mice. This is a quote from Bulbapedia: "Its appearance is based on the echidna, but it also has traits of shrews, such as its long snout." ::::Cyndaquil is called a "fire mouse", but it actually isn't even really based on a mouse, but Sugimori felt that any sort of small, rodent-looking creature would have been sufficient to represent the Rat of the Chinese Zodiac. Therefore, Sugimori also believed that choosing any member of the canine family (which includes foxes, obviously) would be sufficient to represent the Dog of the Chinese Zodiac. Shrews, by the way, aren't even rodents as mice or rats are, which makes Fennekin's inspiration (a fox) closer to the Dog of the zodiac than Cyndaquil's inspiration (a shrew) is to the Rat of the zodiac. So, when you say that Fennekin's fox-like appearance is insufficient to represent the Dog, but then pull out Cyndaquil (who looks like something that isn't even related to a Rat) as an example, you contradict yourself. ::::In short, I'm not saying that foxes are the same as dogs. I'm saying that Sugimori is drawing from the canine family in general to represent the Dog. ::::'' 15:03, February 11, 2013 (UTC)'' Befriended/Gifted Pokémon? Can't a Trainer start with a Pokémon they have befriended or been given? I remember reading that Brock's starter Pokémon was his Onix, which was given to him by his father. I'm going to add this in the next three days, if anyone disagrees, they may say so on my talk page. They got helmets on they heads - BUT I GOT A WATAMELOAN INSTEAD! (talk) 03:09, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Starter theories. PLease and I mean please stop adding the starter theories. not only does every single one of them have at least one starter line that breaks the supposed theories but these were never confirmed by gamefreak eitehr. You can't just say oh they did this and that because they felt like this would be a good theme. Because it is a theory and not a straight fact abd was bever stated to be true by any offical at gamefreak. Even putting the supposed theories on the wiki hurts the wiki's credibility. Whether you believe the theories are true or not doesn't matter you can't put it up here because it was never stated to be true. Also the weapons theory is a huge strech because neither the mudkip line toodile line or popplio line have any motif that even looks like weapons. As with the grass theory the snakes serperior are based off of aren't entict can say it shows evelotuin all you wnat but still isn't exctinct so that theory doesn't make anysense 1Risingdracyan1 (talk) 01:47, February 20, 2017 (UTC) TBH, I wonder what the Starters in the Ninendo Switch version will be. minerMiner